


Hinata likes balls

by young_genji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, balls, goodfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_genji/pseuds/young_genji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata defends his love for balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking teukiyama key

So Karasuna was playing against nekoma and like the ball went over the net and over the blockers. You could hear tsukki gasping like his head was underwater for ten minutes.

Nishinoya tried to get it but hinata caught it instead even thoug he prob wasn't supposed to.

"Hinata wat the FUCK you big stupid poopoo diaper!! yelled tsukki. Hinta didnt hear him, he was juststaring at ball. Never had balls felt so good in his hands so he kept rolling it in his palm.

"Dumbass what the hell are yuo doing" This time hinta heard him and he got pissed. who the fuck does tsukiyama key think he is!! What a bully. Hinta feels ange rising in him again so he threw ball at tsukkis face.

TSuki screamed. It broke his glasses even though they were Special glassees?? His nose was bleed. Tsukishitma covers his face. "Fucking shit" his voice wa muffled because he was covering his face. "Whyd you do that!! You asshole jesus christ"

Now they had to stop the game not like it was progressing well anyways. Kuroo was laughing because hes a peice of shit but also i agree with him so whatever. Coach uke ran over to him, "Are you ok!," and tsukki yelled "NO Im NOT FUCKING OK FUCK YOU"

Kagyama walks slowly to Hinta, "Uh oh hes going to yell at me" thinked Hinata scaredly.mKageyam was only getting closer and closer and hinata got more scared with every step. it took allhis willpower now to piss his pants.

"KKageyam senpai please dont hurt me" said hinta. Kageyam did not answe. he never answered,

Then he stops in front of hinta. hinta was trembeling.

"Hinata that was the best thing you ever did." then he high fived hinta.


	2. Dokidoki Heart ★ Sakura KISS part 1

Then they walked home and got some ice cream jus the two of the,m. kageyam and hintata.

Btw the ice crema shop was dairy queen

So anyways kaygeyam was sitting with hintaa and hintata said. "you know hageyama this feels realy gay"

Kagayama bushes becase hes know it true. "I-Its not like i like u or anytrhing BSAKA!!!!!! dumbass hintata"

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them tsuki was ALSO SITTING AT THE DAIRY QUWEWN!!! BUT NOT JUS ANY DIARY QUEEN!!!!!!1 THE ONE KAGEYAM AND HINTATA WERE AR T NOW!!!!!1!!!///

Ansd to make this even more coicnenditentnal tsuki was sitting directly behind them eatinf  chocolate cice cream whi=e glaring at kagayam's back. "Fuck u kagemama for hifving hintata." thoght tsuki.

Also unbeknownst to them was that TSUKI LIKED/!!!!1 HINTATA SHOYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 so it really hurt both psychically and mentalyl that hintata thrwe ball at tsuki's face. 

"Hintata i want u to shoume your dick" thoguht tsukki and then he got an irection iwhile eating ice cream.

Anyways back to gkagayama and hintata.

Hinaka i have someothing to tell u." said kaegyama seriously.

"Ok what is it' said hintata happyly. he liked kageyama even thought he was a dick sometimes.

"I lkie...." Tsuki was preprared to stab kageymaas back with his fork at this point

Kafayama took a deep breath. "Hintata....

"I like the eway you hit my balls

At that statettment tsukki yelled.

 


	3. Dokidoki Heart ★ Sakura KISS part 2

"AARAFHDSFHDSJHGSJDHFJHFSDJFHJ1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was a scream that relieased the pent up feelings tsucki had bilt over the years over hisfeelings over hinta shouyo. the anguish, the giref, the suffering, the heartbreak -- it was all there. 

There was a minute of solid silence, not only from hinta tsuki, and kagemama, but  also fromt he whole restauarant. 

then the islence broke. "TSUKKI?!?!?!?!?1/1//1/1/1?!!?!" Yelled hinat and tsuki at the same time.

tsukki stands up. "OK FIRts of all. there will be NO ball hitting or slappping or licking or anythign. hinta i have somethign to sya to you too."

"oh cool why is every1 talking to me today " says henita

"Hentai Shouyu, i love you." there he said it. he Fuckignging said it

GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!" kageyama gasped. so did hinta.

"But tsuki......" said hintata. "thas gay"

"no homo" adds tsuki quickly

"ok thats cool then" hintata forgave tsucki. "kagyama lets go home."

"ok" so the walked out the diary queens

tsukishitma criys alone in the daiy queen. why did this have to havpen to him??????? first he gets hit in face with ball, he confess love to hinta, and then he got regected?????

what will tsuki do??

 


	4. Dokidoki Heart ★ Sakura KISS part 3

so enough of tsuki who cares abt him,

hinat and kageyam was walking and thenr they stoped to part their ways. "so long fellow balls lover." hinta said.

"dont say that it sonds gay says kagyama. "ok then wat do you wnt me tos ay them said hinta angrily. he was tirde of this homo business. who cares about homos!!!!!!! qhy cant every1 mind their own bisness!!!

"hinat come to my shouse" said kagyama nervously. how will hinta react?!!?!?!?!?!

"ok.....said hintatata carefully. i hop kagenama doesnt murder me thinked hinta.

kagyama was releaved. Hje brushed off an anime sweatdrop from his head. "ok so my house is over here" and then they kept walkking to agekegyas house.

but WHERE IS STUSKI!!!! THE question needs to b asked. well he is actualyl following hinta. why you ask??!?! well its bc hes making sure hinta is safe. no its bc he wants to.......

.............murder the kageyam

tsuki was anger at kageyma for steelong hinta away. he was perty sure htey were going to sex. tuski was there to make sure it dosent happen.

and HOW will he do tbe murder to the kageyyam???????? you ask?!!!!!??// well he is going to strneangle him with a condong. IRONY!!1 tsuki laughs

hinta was confusd because he sjut heard tsucki laugh. "kagemam did u hear that"

"shush hinaata" sad kagemama. kaeyama was thining about what they were gonna do at kages house.

meanwhile...........tsuki.......was preparing his long string of confodoms from the alley nearby....they hinta and kageyma just passded him......

will hinta and kageyamama will be sadfe!?!?!?!?!!?!??! or will TSUKI SUCEED ON HIS MISSION!!!!!!! TO KILL!!!!

THE

KAGMEMEYA!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Condong dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THX U GUIS 4 SUPORT XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXX

HINTA and kagemama were at his hosue.

Manwhile Tsucki was stil preplplaring his long string of condons. to strangle kagememas nevck!!

Ofc he was outside there window in kagenoyas room where hinta and kageya was talking so tuski can spring into action like a good bf — i mean gaurdigan Lol. tsukisha was not hintas boyfreind,,,.....but who know!!!!

thats why Tuski can get rid of cimpetition first like..... tsuki feel a surge of anger....... like..... Kagenama....more like kageMEMEya hahga BURN. tsuki laughs at himsel

oh yeha i should mention that Kagenama and Hintat was in room at 10pm.

hintat sudenly hugs kageyoma. "Kagiyama kun im scare" whipsered hintaa why does he keep hering tsuki laugh. why mdoes tsuckis laugh haunt jim??.

Kagenama's matertnal boyfeind instint turns on, "What is it hintat ill prtoect you." and then he smells hintat. "You smell gross go take a shover ok."

Hitnata was kinda hurt but then he said, ok kage w.e makes you happ" th he leaves. its ok that kagenama was digusted by him hell just jack off in the shover.

THIS WAS TSUKISHITMA KEYS CHANCE,,!!! TO MURDER KAGENAMAMYA!!!!,!, so then he Zbreaks the window using his Ultra Truski Fist Kamehameha and then the window hsatters on kagenamas bed. Kageyema yolps.

"now ur going to pay" hisses Tsukiyama key.


	6. Tsukishitma cannot strnalge people

kagenama was too schoekd to scream.

"Tsuki" his whispered before the condon noose was wrappred around his neck.

"Lol youll die a virgin" croned tsuki. then he tigthened it. as far as he could. because tsuki actually doesnt know hoto strangle people

Tenty minutes later hintata walks in. he just had a good masturbation. and shower. "hi tsuki what are u doing with kageyana"

"Hello hinat." Tsucki smiles.

"Im not gay" hinta blerted outl lIts ok said tsuki.

"Wow kagenanamas face looks funny.what were you guys doing i hope it wasnot anything homosexueal" said hinta afraid to get a case of the contagious homo

"No of course not" screamed tusksi offhandkedly. kagenama was not dead. he was in the corner. having an erecion while a condon noose was wrapped atightly against his neck

"Hinat...." whipsers kageyana.

"Oh wtf that sounded so gay im going out with tsucki now." said hinatata. he did not want to catch the homos from kagetama.

"but your not even going t jerk me off??" mumbles kagememeya incredulosly.

Hinat hestitates. "ok maybe a little. no homo tho" so then he takes off kagemayas ponts and starts caressing his dingle like a mother holding her first newborn son to her teat.

Tsucki screamed yet again. "NO WHY!!!!!" "ih my Jesus Chist shut up tuskishitma no one cares." said hintat. in the middle of kageyananas gay groaning.

tuski left. he could not take it anymore. just as he was outside the door he heard "Hinatata im going to cum !,!.!!!!" and then tsuki exploded. into a mass of cum and blood which is nadty but who cares about tsuki. Later coach uke and the glasses guy who looks like the protagonist of yoaipeda found him and then they had to get another tall guy to resplace twuki.

The end


End file.
